


No Other Love

by marriedreylo (orphan_account)



Series: to the stars through adversity (post TRoS fix-it's) [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, there's a link in the description!, this is literally just an excuse to write a reylo hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marriedreylo
Summary: Rey goes to Tatooine and gets a happy surprise. The ending we deserved.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: to the stars through adversity (post TRoS fix-it's) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581865
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66
Collections: The Rise of Skywalker: Fix-It Fic Edition, The Thirst Order - TWD House Swolo





	No Other Love

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this really quickly and i know it's short!! but i'm trying to come up with as many fix-its as possible

Based on [this](https://obiwan.tumblr.com/post/189749557481/tros-fix-it-aus-the-one-where-ben-was-just-around). 

* * *

Rey had just finished burying her and Ben’s lightsabers on Tatooine. The symbolism of the two setting suns was lost on her, she had no one to share her life with, and was completely alone. 

Someone clears their throat, and she’s got a weapon in hand in an instant. “You know I don’t that’ll be necessary.” 

The bottom drops out of her stomach, _ how _ ? But she would know his deep, smooth as honey voice anywhere, even now. He’s walking toward her, his cape billowing behind her and his long, dark hair illuminated in the red-gold glow of the suns setting. He seems to be taking his time, and there’s a happy smile on his face. 

Rey doesn’t want to go to pieces, but almost as if he senses her grief, he jogs the last few steps, holding her in the circle of his arms. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting, sweetheart.” 

Rey buries her face into his hard chest, “ _ I love you. I love you. I love you. _ ” She says it like a prayer whispered over her last meal, she is finally whole, and the force bond is there. 

With the power of the force running through their veins, the strongest it’s ever been, they’ve got a lot of years to enjoy being together. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos fuel the "bring ben back" movement.


End file.
